


The Immortal Lasting Smile

by Myrddin_Ignis_Magus



Series: The Dying Smile [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrddin_Ignis_Magus/pseuds/Myrddin_Ignis_Magus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This concludes Fleur and Astoria's  relationship, Part 3/3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Immortal Lasting Smile

**The Immortal Lasting Smile**

"I…"

"WAIT!" a panting voice screamed out over her.

Fleur paused, her breath caught in her throat as she turned to see the object of her want standing between the centre rows of guests, the sun blazing its summer light off of her hair, her lips red and delectable, like the colour of blood. She had red puffy eyes and had most certainly been crying.

"Please wait," the brown haired girl, Astoria whispered; her voice almost a quiver. "I… I can't let this go on, please, I'm begging you!" she cried out, tears now flowing from her eyes. "I had this beautiful dream where I died," she whimpered out. "I… I died happy in your arms, with your kiss!"

"As… Astoria," Fleur whispered her name and her heart literally skipped a beat. "N-no… fate isn't that cruel!" she cried out as she ignored the confused looks she was receiving. "It wouldn't give me this!" she said angrily gesturing her wedding dress. "Then have you, have my soul come and take it from me! Please, Astoria…!"

"Fate is kind of a bitch!" Harry Potter interrupted sheepishly from where he sat. "I should know. It fucks with my life on a regular bases."

"Astoria I'm sorry, it was just a dream," Fleur finally said, ignoring Harry no matter how much she wanted to listen. "It wasn't real, just… I don't know what… but it was… it was quite nice I suppose," she finished off with a gentle smile that broke hearts.

"B-be with me," Astoria tried calling out separately, tears streaming from her puffy eyes.

"Why don't you just leave you freak girl!" Molly Weasley interrupted hatefully. ""I'm sure Fleur would rather not associate with a freak like you, or a Dark Witch for that matter!"

Harry suddenly stood up looking angry. "I've secretly been dating Astoria's sister!" he suddenly said shocking them into complete silence. "Ginny's been covering by pretending to be my girlfriend!" he said as he walked out and took Astoria's hand with a sad smile, while Ginny tried to look innocent at having known about the Gryffindor, Slytherin relationship behind everyone's backs, not that its any of their business. "I understand how you feel."

She gave him a sweet smile of gratitude. "Thank you, Harry," she said with some sniffles. This shocked Harry's friends as never has a Slytherin ever called a Gryffindor by their first name.

He looked to Fleur in thought before speaking. "I care about you both, and I also care about Bill, but a happy marriage has to be built on love and acceptance. If you can't have that with Bill then maybe you and Astoria are meant for each other. I don't try to imagine what has happened to bring you to this point, but I do know… when you love beyond existence. There is nothing better."

"Astoria…" Fleur muttered before looking from her pleading expression to Bill. He looked heart broken, but she knew. She could see he could easily get over her, but Astoria never would, and Astoria is the one she wants to please above all others.

Fleur didn't need the sad, watery smile or nod from Bill before she was running and ended up in Astoria's arms. They held each other tight holding back the tears and sadness that this one day had brought them. They love each other. That's all that matters.

They pulled back from their embrace after a few moments and ignored the bad comments or remarks and smiled at each other. The ever immortal smile… happy to really have each other, to love each other, and to be free.

**End**


End file.
